The present invention relates generally to an envelope enclosure for storing or mailing important papers, and more particularly, it relates to a ziploc(trademark) style closure and a snap closure.
Traditional envelopes are provided with a moisture activated glue strip along the closure flap, with which to seal a mailing envelope closed. This type of envelope is typically discarded after a single use, as the adhesive does not permit repeated sealing of the same envelope. Also, the paper used in these envelopes is normally of a non-waterproof material, so that one cannot store or send wet or damp items in them without messy leakage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reclosable envelope with a waterproof liner, with an additional snap closure for the flap.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an envelope for repeat usage, which can be reclosed for multiple usages and for permanent storage.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an envelope with two means of closure for safekeeping of documents and for mailed items.
What is disclosed is a resealable waterproof mailing envelope comprising an expandable pouch open at one end, and a waterproof interior lining portion. A recloseable sealing means is provided, adjacent an open end, which is integrally joined with the lining portion to form a liquid tight seal which retains liquid within said lining portion. Also included is a flap portion adjacent the open end, and a means for fastening the flap portion to securely close said flap portion over the sealing means adjacent the open end, to protect the contents therein, said fastening means also disengageable for removing said contents and refastenable for repetitive use. The recloseable sealing means comprises a ziploc type arrangement having opposable polyethylene strips, one said strip having a resilient protruding longitudinal rib portion, and a second said strip facing said first strip having a longitudinal channel adapted to engage said rib portion retentively to form a seal along said open end. In a preferred embodiment, the fastening means is comprised of a circular protruding ring portion attached to said flap portion and a circular receptacle portion attached to the exterior of said envelope removably interlockable with said ring portion such that when said flap portion is disposed over said open end to face said envelope the ring portion aligns with the receptacle portion such that a slight force compresses them into engagement providing additional stability and protection for said sealing means.